


Reverse Falls High School

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On top of this school was Dipper and Mabel Gleeful. The two most ruthless and considered the most attractive people in the school. Nearly always beside them was William Cipher. A caring boy who loved to help people and got along with almost everybody. Will had always been shy but when the twins transferred in and took over his life he just seemed constantly terrified.Rumors always seemed to surround the twins. Whenever someone tried to ask Will he just acted as if he didn't know what they were talking about and ran off. Some people even confronted the twins. Nothing good came out of that. Anyone who upset the twins even slightly had a horrible fate come there way. The school never felt fully safe with the twins around.While at first all you had to do was stay on the twins good side after a while they developed a taste for targeting people at random. However the entire school couldn't just transfer out, and most of the kids parents just didn't believe them. To adults the twins were ideal students because they never got caught. The school wasn't the same even the next year. The twins, now Juniors, were quick to established to everyone that they still ran this school.





	Reverse Falls High School

The school bell rang and feet shuffled through the hall. In this highschool, each person had their place. Some were nerds, some goths, some populars. There was a group for everyone and some people were in more groups. Sure some groups had there own rivalries but it was balanced.

On top of this school was Dipper and Mabel Gleeful. The two most ruthless and considered the most attractive people in the school. Nearly always beside them was William Cipher. A caring boy who loved to help people. He had several connections to different people around town, and got along with almost everybody. He had always been a bit skittish but it got so much worse when the Gleeful twins transferred in, in their sophomore year and in Wills freshman year. They found interest in the boy. People aren't sure how they got the boy to basically become their devoted servant but there were rumors.

There was one that they invited William over to their house and tortured him until he agreed to obey them

There was another where William had somehow become indebted to the twins. This broke off into variations of him having money troubles or maybe even information that he needed.

Another rumor consisted that the twins made the boy do a horrible act and now they were holding it above him as blackmail.

There were some worse and some more mild rumors floating around but no one knew for sure. Whenever someone tried to ask Will he just acted as if he didn't know what they were talking about and ran off. Some people even confronted the twins. Nothing good came out of that. Anyone who upset the twins even slightly had a horrible fate come there way. Some people went broke at the twins hand. Others become the subject of awful bullying and some got kicked out of school. There were worse things but people didn't talk about those. The school never felt fully safe with the twins around.

At first as long as you stayed on the twins good side you were fine. That should have comforted most but the twins had also seemed to taken up messing with random people. However the entire school couldn't just transfer out, and most of the kids parents just didn't believe them. To adults the twins were ideal students because they never got caught. The school wasn't the same even the next year. The twins now Juniors, things where the same. The twins quickly established to everyone that they still ran this school.

Pacifica and her cousin, Gideon, had transferred into the next grade. Pacifica was now a junior and Gideon was a sophomore. Pacifica had started out living in Gravity Rises during summers only but when they got to high school and Pacificas parents had run into some financial issues she was sent off to live with her uncle and cousin full time until things got resolved. Gideon, passive as he was, got used to the environment rather quickly. While it didn't sit right with him what the twins did he still found it easy to keep his head down.

He had to deal with the twins most of his life, at least since they moved into town when they were about 9. They used to attend private schools and only the year prior did they transfer into the small towns public school. Pacifica had only had to deal with them during summers and she was a lot less willing to put her head down and ignore the twins. Her cousin had stopped her several times from disrupting the twins but doing so was getting more and more difficult and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to control her this year at all.

It didn't help how the twins treated William Cipher, also a boy Gideon had known all of his life and who made good friends with Pacifica as well. William ended up spending most of the summer with the twins and he was almost always by their side the previous school year. The first day of school was going well. Pacifica and Gideon had a few classes together one of which resulted in Pacifica almost getting sent to the principal's office and Gideon having to talk the teacher out of it.

Of course within the first minute they had walked into school and all throughout classes and transitions Pacifica had been greeting old friends and making new ones. Most of the people in the school had lived there all there lives and as such she knew them already which made things easier. There were a few new faces however.

Only when the two went to lunch did problems arise. While the cousins had yet to run into the infamous twins that day it wasn't hard to spot Dipper Gleeful standing from his table. It seemed everyone's eyes were drawn on him, the cousins eyes included. One of the new kids had seemed to pick a fight with the brunette. This kid was new in town and a freshman. He had apparently caused some trouble at his previous school, at least if the rumors were anything to go by.

Maybe he heard about the twins and wanted to confront the biggest threat, landing him on top of the throne or maybe he didn't like the high and mighty attitude both twins seemed to have. Dipper could have just well provoked, after all it wouldn't be the first time that happened. Apparently the twins had been wreaking a bit of havoc earlier, targeting random people as to show things haven't been changed so maybe that was motivation.

Nonetheless him and the freshman were in a standoff and everyone knew this wasn't going to go well for the poor freshman. Next to Dipper, who wasn't even that much taller than the boy, he still seemed so much smaller when compared to the vibe Dipper gave off. Still the freshman didn't seem to stand down, tensing up as if preparing for a fight.

Next to this scene was Dippers sister, Mabel, looking quite bored with her food and William giving a nervous look to the freshman boy.

In a single second it seemed the boy had pulled out a pocket knife he had been concealing and charged right at Dipper who didn't even seem to flinch. He turned out of the boys path in the last moment, grabbing him by the wrist the knife was bing held by. He twisted the arm around the boys back. The knife dropped and the boy screamed in agony. Just when people thought it was over they heard a snap and the silent room somehow seemed to get quieter. Dipper finally let go of the boy allowing him to grip his now broken arm.

Dipper grabbed the knife quickly and pocketed it before sitting down next to his sister. William stood up, this event barely getting a glance from either of the twins as he walked over to the injured Freshman. William helped him up and walked him to the nurse's office for some basic treatment until his parents were called. The room stayed fairly quiet for the rest of lunch, though the twins were talking as casually as before.

"You know you're going to be called into the office, right?" She said, now seeming completely disinterested in her food she was focused on her brother. Despite her brothers intense way of doing things most people feared Mabel far more. It wasn't unknown that she had sabotaged plenty of reputations causing people to lose jobs, not get into schools, or even get kicked out of school. One time one of her victims was shunned from her on family.

"He attacked me first, anyone could see that," He said, resuming his food withing looking at her to respond.

"Why'd you take the knife? If you had left it you'd have more proof," She said, leaning over with her fork to steal a bit of her brothers food. Not that it was different, stolen food just tasted better.

"If he's caught having a weapon on campus then he gets suspended or expelled. I'm not done and I don't want to wait," He said, having no reaction to the food that was stolen, quite used to his sisters habits by now.

Pacifica was closed to saying something and Gideon knew it. "Do you want to go see Will? He should be in the nurse's office now, twin free." Gideon suggested, tapping her arm to make sure he had her attention. For a moment it didn't seem to work until she sighed out a 'fine.'

The cousins threw what was left of their meals away before heading to the nurse's office.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a basic outline to this story a while ago and posted it on deviantart and now I want to make more of a story for it. I don't currently have any direction for this and will have no real posting schedule for now. This might change when the story gets rolling.


End file.
